A substantial factor in the cost of lamp shades is the cost of freight charges. Freight charges for lamp shades are based on volume. An assembled lamp shade takes up substantial volume, most of which is air. Approximately 10 to 20% of lamp shades are damaged in shipment. Assembled lamp shades require substantial storage space on behalf of the manufacturer, the distributor and the retailer.
The present invention is directed to solution of the problems described above.